


Concerning Cern Gaw

by alderberry



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alderberry/pseuds/alderberry
Summary: a mix of facts, shorts, and journal entries by Cern Gaw - Drow smuggler turned sell sword and adventurer.





	1. Chapter 1

tid-bits and facts:  
-interested in engineering  
-Can't read or write above a 1st grade level  
-excellent at math  
-wants a pocket watch  
-likes orange and yellow  
-has no opinion of music genre's.  
-Elendar is his favourite musician  
-could eat a whole extra large pizza by himself  
-can juggle  
-favourite food is pears with moldy cheese  
-favourite flower is dandelions  
-does not like tea  
-likes dark beer  
-fitted clothing  
-jackets greater than cloaks  
-would enjoy memes


	2. Internal Monologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some internal monologue

Somethings can't be avoided. The distainful look when you walk into a room, the feeling of hunger gnawing at your stomach. Those around you betraying you. It's just part of life. Only be loyal to yourself... if you forget this life will reteach you. I'm just lucky it wasn't with a dagger in my back this time... but it's only a matter of time.


End file.
